deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
A timeline compiled of all specifically known, dated events featured in Devious Maids. :NOTE: Some "exact dates" are more of an estimate, and could be off by about a few days. Timeline '1930s' *'1937': Birth of Alfred Pettigrove. '1940s' *'1949': Birth of Kenneth Miller. '1950s' *'Late 1952 - Early 1953': Death of Genevieve's father during the Korean War. *'1953': Birth of Genevieve Delatour. '1960s' *Birth of Peter Hudson. *'1967': Birth of Spence Westmore. *'1969': Genevieve runs away from her mother and moves to Los Angeles. '1970s' *'1974': **'January - March': Birth of Lucinda Miller. **'March - December': Birth of Zoila Diaz. **'October 19': Birth of Opal Sinclair. *'1976': Birth of Carmen Luna. '1980s' *Genevieve accidentally joined a cult, mistaking it for an exercise class. *'1982': Birth of Taylor Stappord. *'1989': **Birth of Natasha Jones. **Marriage of Evelyn and Adrian Powell. '1990s' *Marriage of Genevieve and Peter Hudson. *'Late 1991 - Early 1992': Marriage of Olivia and Michael Stappord. *'1992': **Birth of Barrett Powell. **Marriage of Zoila and Pablo Diaz. **The last time Genevieve ever eats bread. *'1993': **Marriage of Carmen and Oscar Valdez. **Birth of Blanca Alvarez. *'1994': **Birth of Valentina Diaz. **Alejandro Rubio breaks up with Dario. **Spence Westmore starts working as Dr. Lance Dupree in the soap opera, Love Affairs. **Concepcion starts working for Javier Mendoza. **'Late 1994': Opal Sinclair meets Dahlia Deering, and starts working for the Deerings. *'1995': Birth of Ethan Sinclair. *'1997': Birth of Ty McKay. *'1999': **Death of Barrett Powell, after being hit by a car that was driven by Nicholas Deering. **Death of Dahlia Deering, after being pushed over a bridge by Opal Sinclair. '2000s' *'2001': Carmen Luna becomes a maid for the first time in her life. *'2002': Taylor moves to Los Angeles. *'2003': Odessa Burakov starts working for Alejandro Rubio. *'2006': Remi Delatour is sent to rehab because of his drugs addiction. *'2007': Birth of Miguel Falta. *'2008': Taylor meets Adrian Powell and becomes a prostitute, after being a waitress for six years. *'2009': **Sam Alexander starts working for Alejandro Rubio. **Fake death of Ernesto Falta, who joined the drug cartel. '2010s' *'2010': Natasha Jones visits the Miller's home in order to meet her biological mother, Lucinda Miller, but she is rejected by Kenneth Miller. *'September 2011 to March 2012': Peri Westmore is raped by Hugh Metzger resulting in the conception of Tucker Westmore. *'2012': **Marriage of Didi and Kenneth Miller. **'June to December 2012': Birth of Tucker Westmore. **'Late December - Early January 2013': Michael Stappord leaves and divorces Olivia. *'2013': **Death of Dahlia's mother. **'January': Marriage of Taylor and Michael Stappord. **'June': ***Flora Hernandez is stabbed and killed by Philippe Delatour. ***Marisol Suarez starts working for the Stappords under the guise of "Marisol Duarte". **'December': ***Philippe Delatour is poisoned by Adrian Powell. ***Marisol Suarez meets and starts dating Nicholas Deering. *'2014': **'March': ***Nicholas Deering proposes marriage to Marisol Suarez, and she accepts. ***Spence Westmore leaves Peri Westmore. ****Peri joins a cult known as "The Circle", and meets her new manager Benjamin Pacheco. ***Rosie Falta starts working for the Millers. **'August': Helen breaks up with Pablo Diaz. **'September': ***Marriage of Rosie and Spence. ****Ty McKay does a drive-by shooting: Pablo is killed while Rosie is wounded and falls into a coma. *'2015': **'January': Rosie Westmore wakes up from her coma. **'February 1': ***Marisol Suarez's book signing party is hosted at the Powell's house. ***Death of Louie Becker, after being impaled by a glass shard during a fight with Sebastien Dussault. **'March 2': Jesse Morgan is hired by Marisol Suarez. **'March 3': ***Javier Mendoza leaves Zoila Diaz at the altar. ***Blanca Alvarez is kidnapped by Sebastien Dussault. **'March 4': When stopping by to visit Blanca, Carmen is told by Taylor that she left. **'March 11': Jesse Morgan discovers Louie's severed hand in Gail Fleming's flowers. **'March 12': Christopher Neff confesses his feelings to Genevieve. **'March 13': Detective Figueroa questions Genevieve Delatour about Louie's murder. **'April to Early May': Blanca Alvarez is hung and killed by Sebastien Dussault. **'June': ***Hostage situation at the Powells house by Sebastien Dussault. ****Michael Stappord is shot and killed by Sebastien. ****Sebastien is killed in the explosion of the Powells house. **'December': Peri Westmore is killed by Gail Fleming. *'2016': **'January': Daniela Mercado discovers the identity of her biological mom: Carmen. **'February': ***Rosie and Tucker are injured in a car accident caused by Ben. ***Ben is poisoned and killed by Frances. *'2017': **Marriage of Marisol and Peter Hudson, but the former disappeared, mysteriously. Trivia *There are conflicting reports on how long Marisol worked for the Stappords in Season 1. While it is generally accepted that she was their maid for a total of 6 months , she has also been mentioned as having worked there for 12 weeks and a year , strangely. Category:Series Category:Lists